The present invention relates to fastening a galley or similar equipment in an airplane. The present invention particularly relates to a support device for fastening an arrangement on a horizontal surface in an airplane, to a method for fastening an arrangement with a thread at a recess in a horizontal surface of an airplane as well as to a galley for fastening at a horizontal surface of an airplane.
Particularly, an economic way of mounting and retrofitting cabin components for galleys is desirable in the construction of modern passenger airplanes. Moreover, it has to be made sure that cabin components are fastened securely in order to guarantee a secure fixing of the cabin components, for instance in case of a sudden maneuver of the airplane.
Generally, in today's galley hardpoint fasteners, spacer plates are used in order to adjust a distance to the horizontal surface of the airplane onto which the corresponding cabin component or galley is to be fastened. During the installation it is therefore necessary for the mechanic to estimate the corresponding spacer plates or washers for adjusting a position of the galley in z-axis, i.e. in about a right angle to the horizontal surface of the airplane, and that he then inserts the spacer plates. Then, the galley is fastened. If the mechanic will detect then that the estimation was wrong, it will be necessary to lift the galley with an auxiliary tool and to change the arrangement of the spacer plates. This will make the installation very complicated and costly. Moreover, the z-position of the galley can only be adjusted incrementally and not steplessly. Altogether, such hardpoint galley fasteners require a very time-consuming installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced galley fastener for an airplane.